yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Şems Suresi/İsveççe
}} {| border="1,5" style="blue-collapse:collapse;" |-align=center style="background-color: yellow " | Ayet No | Ayet Metni | Elmalı Meali (Orijinali) | İsveççe http://www.Tanzil.info | İngilizce Meali Pickthall) |- |-align=center style="background-color:#D5E8F9 " || Besmele || || Rahmân ve Rahîm olan Allah'ın ismiyle. || I Guds, Den Nåderıkes, Den Barmhärtıges Namn'' || In the name of Allah, the Beneficent, the Merciful |- || 91/1 || وَالشَّمْسِ وَضُحَاهَا || Kasem olsun o güneşe ve parıltısına || VID SOLEN och dess bländande sken, || By the sun and his brightness, |- || 91/2 || وَالْقَمَرِ إِذَا تَلَاهَا || Ve aya: uyduğu zaman ona || och vid månen, när den lånar dess ljus! || And the moon when she followeth him, |- || 91/3 || وَالنَّهَارِ إِذَا جَلَّاهَا || Ve gündüze: Açtığı zaman onu || Vid dagen, när den gör jorden synlig, || And the day when it revealeth him, |- || 91/4 || وَاللَّيْلِ إِذَا يَغْشَاهَا || Ve geceye: Sararken onu || och vid natten, när den sveper världen i mörker! || And the night when it enshroudeth him, |- || 91/5 || وَالسَّمَاءِ وَمَا بَنَاهَا || Ve göğe ve onun bina edene || Vid himlen och Den som har rest dess valv, || And the heaven and Him who built it, |- || 91/6 || وَالْأَرْضِ وَمَا طَحَاهَا || Ve yere ve onu döşeyene || och vid jorden och Den som har brett ut dess yta! || And the earth and Him who spread it, |- || 91/7 || وَنَفْسٍ وَمَا سَوَّاهَا || Ve bir nefse ve onu düzenliyene || Vid människans väsen och Den som har format henne sikte på den uppgift som hon skall fylla, || And a soul and Him who perfected it |- || 91/8 || فَأَلْهَمَهَا فُجُورَهَا وَتَقْوَاهَا || Sonra da ona bozukluğunu ve korunmasını ilham eyliyene ki || och nedlagt i henne både syndfullhet och gudsfruktan. || And inspired it (with conscience of) what is wrong for it and (what is) right for it. |- || 91/9 || قَدْ أَفْلَحَ مَنْ زَكَّاهَا || Gerçek felâh bulmuştur onu temizlikle parlatan || Helt visst skall det gå den väl i händer som detta liv strävar efter att rena själ, || He is indeed successful who causeth it to grow, |- || 91/10 || وَقَدْ خَابَ مَنْ دَسَّاهَا || Ve ziyan etmiştir onu kirletip gömen || men den som begraver den synd och mörker skall gå mot fördärvet. || And he is indeed a failure who stunteth it. |- || 91/11 || كَذَّبَتْ ثَمُودُ بِطَغْوَاهَا || Semûd inanmadı azgınlığından || I SITT trotsiga högmod förnekade stammen Thamud sanningen || (The tribe of) Thamud denied (the truth) in their rebellious pride. |- || 91/12 || إِذِ انْبَعَثَ أَشْقَاهَا || O en yaramazları fırladığı zaman || och den uslaste bland dem störtade fram att utföra sin gemena handling, || When the basest of them broke forth |- || 91/13 || فَقَالَ لَهُمْ رَسُولُ اللَّهِ نَاقَةَ اللَّهِ وَسُقْيَاهَا || Ki o vakit demişti onlara Allahın resulü: Gözetin Allahın nâkasını ve sulanışını || trots att Guds sändebud sade till dem: "är Guds kamelsto; vattna henne låt henne inte || And the messenger of Allah said: It is the she camel of Allah, so let her drink! |- || [[91/14] || فَكَذَّبُوهُ فَعَقَرُوهَا فَدَمْدَمَ عَلَيْهِمْ رَبُّهُمْ بِذَنْبِهِمْ فَسَوَّاهَا || Fakat inanmadılar ona da devirdiler onu || Men de påstod att han ljög, och så slaktades kamelstoet på det grymma sättet - varpå deras Herre l || But they denied him, and they hamstrung her, so Allah doomed them for their sin and razed (their dwellings). |- || 91/15 || وَلَا يَخَافُ عُقْبَاهَا || Âlemlerin rabbı da günahlarını başlarına geçiri geçiriverdi de o yeri düzleyiverdi. Öyle ya o sonundan korkacak değil ki || ingen dem fruktade nämligen följderna dådet. || He dreadeth not the sequel (of events). |- Kategori:Portal:İsveççe Kur'an